


Festivities In Sandy Shores

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, festive sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merry Christmas." He whispered, and I heard the smile in his voice.</p><p>"You too baby, thank you for my present." I leaned up and grinned at him before pecking his lips. He laughed and looked up at the ceiling with this amused yet suggestive look on his face.</p><p>"Just you wait and see the other half of your present."</p><p> </p><p>Criminals celebrate the holidays too! It's readers first Christmas with everyone's favourite psychopath, and it wouldn't be Christmas in the Philips household without some questionable gifts and some good old fashioned smut! Enjoy, and have a very merry Christmas! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivities In Sandy Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll post something other than porn... Or maybe I won't. Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all enjoy a wonderful holiday season :) 
> 
> I also hope you enjoy the smut ;3

Twas the night before Christmas, and I waited alone in the warmth of the trailer. The only light present was the warm glow from the tiny Christmas tree that sat upon the table beside me, adorned with fairy lights and cheap red tinsel. I'd just put the radio on, having grown tired of the Christmas specials they played on the TV every single year. I hummed along to the classic rock music it played, hugging my knees to my chest in my pyjamas that had the little sheep on them. 

Trevor had left just an hour prior, telling me that he'd seen something the other day, and had thought of me. So he was out to go buy me part of my Christmas gift, the other part of which sat on the table by the tree, hidden by shiny blue wrapping paper, covered in snowflakes. My gift to him sat just beside it, wrapped up in that same blue wrapping paper. I smiled as I looked at it, knowing that tomorrow he'd be allowed to open it, and I really hoped he'd like it.

The man in question and I had been together since the middle of summer, where I'd met him at the Yellow Jack Inn. He'd strutted up to me, all confidence and jokiness, and it didn't take long for us to hit it off. Of course, it wasn't until later that I learned about his criminal lifestyle, but by then I'd already fallen in love with the man. There was no putting me off, then. I'd learned a lot about him since the summer, but his love of planes stuck out to me. For his gift, I'd made him a little model of a plane, one that I'd seen on his airstrip, out of old scraps of metal which I'd gathered from the scrapyard. It was homemade, and I know some people think homemade gifts are cheap, but I didn't think so. And I hoped Trevor felt the same way. I couldn't find anything good enough in any shop, so I settled on making it myself.

"Santa's back, baby. D'you miss me?" Trevor beamed as he kicked the door open, his hands full of various bags. He had a roll of wrapping paper tucked under his left arm, a 24/7 bag in one hand which, from what I could see, had beer and snacks in it, and a bag in the other hand that was home to a small-ish package, wrapped in the paper he was carrying.

"I did, fancy leaving me all alone on Christmas eve." I teased him, getting up and making my way over to him. I put my hands on his cheeks, which were cold and rosy from the cool air outside, and pulled his face down to my level for a kiss. He kissed me eagerly, pressing his tongue to my lips until I parted them enough for him to slip it inside my mouth.

"I can make it up to you right now if you like." He grinned at me once I'd broken the kiss, and I let him go, allowing him to put everything down and take his boots and sheepskin lined denim jacket off.

"Really? What's your plan?" I asked, sitting back down on the sofa as he put all of his bags down on the kitchen counter, and began to search through them.

"Well, I got you these. Should get me some brownie points, right?" He turned and tossed me a Meteorite bar and some P's & Q's. Two of my favourite confectionery items.

"Ooh, thank you." I smiled, going straight for the Meteorite bar.

"Aaand... I got you some of your fancy stuff, since I know you don't like Pisswasser." He waved a crate of Patriot Beer in my face as he went to put it in the refrigerator.

"Nice, you're doing well so far." I joked with a mouthful of chocolate.

"And if you promise to forgive me, I'll let you open this now." He said with a little smirk on his face as he held out the gift he'd just got. I looked up at him as he waved the package around as if trying to tempt me.

"I was always told you have to wait 'till Christmas day or else you'll be put on the naughty list." I told him with a cheeky smile.

"Then we'll call it a really, really late birthday present and say it has nothing to do with Christmas." He bargained, and I laughed, taking the present off of him and giving in.

"Alright." I told him, slipping my finger under the tape and starting to unwrap it.

"Yeah, happy birthday." He grinned at me with this look in his eye as he watched me, it was almost as if he was more excited than me. "I will warn you though, I might benefit from this a tiny bit more than you..." He told me quietly, looking down at my hands as I tore the paper.

"What's that mean?" I raised a brow at him, but when I looked down at what the present actually was, I didn't need him to answer. "Wow."

"What do you think?" He asked excitedly, coming over to sit down next to me, putting an arm around my waist.

"I hope you don't expect me to cook Christmas dinner in this, at least." I joked, turning to give him a little smirk.

"Put it on now, for me." He leaned in and gave me a little peck on the lips and I nodded almost coyly.

"Anything for you, my love." I laughed, picking up the tangle of red velvet in my lap and making my way towards the bedroom after giving him one more kiss.

Once I was out of Trevor's view, I put my gift down on the bed and shook my head with an amused smile. He'd bought me Christmas themed lingerie, I should have guessed. The set included a white lace g-string with a red velvet 'skirt' attached to the waistband, though it was only about an inch long, excluding the white fur trim it had. The matching bra was just as skimpy, with the cups being low cut, and half of it was taken over by that spongy stuff you find in push up bras. The cups were red velvet with a white fur edge, to match the skirt, and the back was made from that same white lace as the g-string. With it being so low cut _and_ strapless, I didn't imagine it would be very modest at all. The set was made complete with a little velvet Santa's hat, and a white fur garter. Christ. 

It was pretty common for Trevor to bring home lingerie for me, or even skimpy fancy dress costumes that time he wanted to try role playing, so I don't know why I was surprised to receive something like this. I wasted no more time and began to undress from my cozy pyjamas. Of course, g-strings never got any comfier, and I had to really try to cover my boobs up properly with that tiny bra, but once I'd slipped the garter on and adjusted the cute little hat on my head, I couldn't help but feel pretty damn sexy. I smirked at my reflection in the cracked TV screen in the bedroom and took a deep breath.

"You ready, Trev?" I called to the man in the other room. He'd seen me naked more times than I could count, but I felt oddly nervous about walking out there.

"Mmm, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, but I sure am fuckin' looking forward to it." He growled, and I smiled. I peeked around the door into the trailer, he was sat in his red checkered shirt and grey jeans, leaning back on the sofa with his arms behind his head, completely covered up. What a fucking contrast to me.

"Don't be shy, baby girl." He whispered to me when I caught his eye, and I went pink in the cheeks. Without the cover of my pyjamas, I was starting to feel a little chilly, so I told myself _fuck it_ and strode out into the room for Trevor to see. The sooner I could just be in his arms, the better.

"How do I look?" I asked him with a simper once I'd stopped in front of him. I grinned when I saw his fucking jaw drop.

"Jesus Christ, woman..." He mumbled as he bolted up straight in his chair, eyes soaking up every pore on my body. "I think I just broke the world record for fastest hard on ever obtained." He chuckled. I glanced down and, sure enough, the telltale sign of his arousal was growing in the front of his jeans. Is it odd to feel proud of myself because of that?

"So you like it?" I giggled, stepping towards him and allowing him to put his hands on my hips and spin me around. When I was facing him again, he reached behind me and held onto my buttcheeks. 

"I fucking love it. I can't believe you're mine." He leaned forward and planted a few kisses on my stomach. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and stroked the other through his hair. He looked up at my face and gave me a sultry smile as he pulled me closer to him, forcing me to eventually kneel on the sofa, my legs either side of his. He took a moment to drag his tongue up my chest and between my breasts.

"You gotta take your shirt off, baby. I feel underdressed." I laughed, tugging at the collar of his checkered shirt. He obliged, leaning back on the sofa to undo the top few buttons before pulling it over his head and dropping it beside him.

"That better?" He grinned as I ran my hands over his bare chest. I nodded and leaned down to kiss him, simultaneously beginning to move my hips against him, grinding against his hard on. I heard him groan and felt it vibrate on my lips. I pressed my chest to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his hands go to my thighs and slide up to where they joined my torso, his thumbs rubbing circles on my inner thighs. He broke the kiss and buried his face in my shoulder, grunting as my hips moved against his.

"I love you." I whispered to him, turning my head to rest it against his as I pretty much humped him like a horny animal. My eyes were closed and I was breathless, I felt his lips and teeth on my shoulder, biting and sucking on my flesh. I knew he'd leave a nice purple mark there, and I often complained when he did that, but I secretly liked it when he marked me as his own. After a few moments he ran his tongue over the raw, hot skin on my shoulder then leaned back and looked at me with hooded eyes. 

"Bedroom?" He simply asked, and I nodded, stopping the fervid movements of my hips. He brought his arms around my waist and picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around him as he carried me through to the bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed and climbed up on top of me, holding his weight above me on one elbow, snaking his other hand down my body to stroke the inside of my left thigh.

"I'm glad I picked this up for you." He told me, glancing down at my body and giving the little velvet skirt a light tug. "You look fucking delicious." He looked back up at me with an expression so full of want it sent shocks of heat to my crotch. He paused to run his finger under the white fluffy garter. I licked my lips when he started to rub my thigh again, so close to where I wanted him.

"Touch me." I whispered to him, wanting nothing more than just a bit of contact. He raised a brow at me, his fingers edging closer to the area where my thighs met.

"I'm touching you right now." He teased me and I narrowed my eyes playfully. I brought a hand down to his and led it between my legs, surprised when he let me without trying to tease me further somehow.

"No, really touch me." I said, pressing his hand against myself and sighing when he began to rub me through the lace of my underwear. I groaned quietly and let my eyes slip shut, my hand going lax over his as he continued to touch me.

"This good?" He asked quietly, moving to press his lips to my left breast.

"Yeah..." I breathed, smiling when I felt his tongue slide across my skin. "You know what would be better?"

"What's that, angel?" He cooed into my chest. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him onto his back beside me. 

He watched me with curious eyes as I reached over to unbutton his jeans and push them down enough to allow me to pull his rigid length from his underwear. I gave him a few slow pumps before I climbed onto him and straddled his chest, my back to his face. It wasn't long before I bent down and took his cock into my mouth, eliciting a loud groan from him. I raised my backside and wiggled it around a little, hoping he'd get the hint. He did.

"Oh, you naughty, dirty girl." He growled, running his hands up the backs of my thighs, up to my buttcheeks and back down again. He moved one hand to my underwear and pulled the white lace to the side. With the other hand, he pressed a finger to my wet entrance, pushing it easily inside. 

I pressed my tongue against the head of his cock, rolling it in circles against his most sensitive area as my hand worked his shaft below. I heard him swear and groan behind me, and I gasped when he suddenly pulled my hips down to his face and began to flick his tongue over my clitoris. He added a second finger inside of me, and started to move them back and forth, fast, just how he knew I liked it.

"Fuck..." I groaned, taking a second to compose myself before I took his whole length into my mouth, as far as I could manage without gagging. When he groaned I could feel the vibrations of his voice and the heat of his breath. I hummed around him as I sucked, taking my time and drawing long, quiet groans from him.

I felt his free hand squeeze my buttcheek, short nails making little crescents in my skin, as his lips circled the bundle of nerves between my legs and sucked. He only let up when he paused every now and then to plant a kiss there. He wasn't holding back and I knew that by the way he picked up the pace of his fingers, moving them in and out of me at a pace he usually reserved for when I was about to come. The increase in friction combined with the way his lips and tongue worked to stimulate me from the outside had me panting in seconds. I pulled my head up, dragging my tongue up his shaft as I did.

"I'm close." Told him, leaning back slightly, opting to pleasure him with my hand rather than my mouth while my mind was elsewhere. I tended to clench my teeth a lot at this point, which wouldn't be good for anyone if I had my head down there.

"Hold it, tell me when you're just about to..." He said, pausing his tongue action only briefly. His voice was so thick and gruff with arousal right then, it would be perfect for dirty talk if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. I sat up slightly, using my free hand to run along the strip of short hair that ran down below his navel as my other hand worked him with a tight fist. I looked down past my body and watched his tongue move over the most intimate part of me and felt my insides tighten.

"Oh God, now." I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to do something extravagant to finish me off, hence him wanting a warning. But instead, he stopped. His fingers were pulled from me in a quick motion, and his tongue was no longer against me. And just like that, my orgasm dissipated, leaving me tense and needy. My strokes immediately faltered and I pulled my hand away from him, turning breathlessly to look at his face in time to see him lick his fingers.

"Wha-" I sighed, blinking at him curiously as he grabbed my hips and pushed me off of him and onto my back on the bed. He climbed on top of me, kneeling between my legs and looking down at me with this sadistic grin.

"Sorry, were you about to-" He started as he reached for my hips and pulled my underwear down, leaving them hanging around one ankle, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You teasing bastard." I interrupted him, sitting up and pulling him towards me by the front of his jeans, which hung around his thighs. "You don't get to do that."

"It'll only make it better, trust me." He murmured into my ear as he pressed our chests together, I felt his cock brush against my lower abdomen in our position. His hand made its way to the back of my bra, where he pulled it down, exposing my breasts. He then pushed me back by my shoulders and feasted his eyes on my bare chest.

"Are you going to fuck me or am I wasting my time?" I asked impatiently, feeling tetchy thanks to being denied my climax. He laughed too loudly and I frowned at him, but my temper soon cooled when he leaned over me and began to rub the head of his cock against my opening.

"You're very impatient." He drew the sentence out as slowly as the gentle grind of his hips. He was just being mean, now.

"Please, I need some fucking release." I groaned desperately, draping an arm around his shoulders. His eyes softened and he leaned down to give me a sweet kiss, keeping his eyes open, looking into mine as he finally pushed inside me. My muscles twitched around him at his presence alone and all I wanted right then was for him to just _move_. 

It was like he'd read my mind as just a second after, he began to move his hips back and forth, slowly. He kept his lips against mine, pressing his tongue into my mouth as he granted my wishes. He groaned and broke the kiss, dipping his head and looking down between us to watch his hips move against mine. My gut did little flips inside me as his cock ground firmly and deliberately against my g-spot, and my arm tightened around his shoulders.

"Faster, baby." I whispered, staring up at him. He looked back up at me briefly before his lips were at my collarbone, kissing me repeatedly as he began to pick up the pace. For a while it was like he was trying to control himself and take it slowly, just to try and draw the whole thing out for longer, but inevitably he lost it, and was soon fucking me like he always did. Hard and fast, never holding back. When the bed springs started to creak, and the room was filled with heavy breathing and a symphony of grunts and moans, I lost all concept of time.

Who knows how long we were at it for. Lost in the routine of fast, hard rutting that slowed into gentle, idyllic love making when it suited us, it could have been minutes, hours, or days. From the pleasure fueled dirty talk that was tossed back and forth between us like a game of tennis, to the meaningful words quietly uttered to only be heard in the privacy of this room, we were absorbed in each other for what felt like forever.

"I love you, I love you, ohhh fuck, I love you." Trevor huffed, his forehead resting against mine as his hips moved briskly. I had my arms and legs wrapped around him, keeping him as close as humanly possible. He'd kicked his jeans off ages ago, and they'd made their way onto the floor. My Santa hat was long gone, along with my bra, probably lost in the sheets somewhere. The only thing still intact was the fluffy garter around my thigh, which Trevor would periodically grab onto or slide his fingers under.

"I'm gonna come soon..." I told him, giving him this look that verged on threatening. "Don't you fucking dare stop me."

He laughed, and somewhere along the way it turned into a groan. "I promise, you can come whenever you like, baby doll." He pressed his lips once against mine.

"Fuck, I feel like I could die." I gasped, overcome with some of the most intense pleasure I'd ever felt during sex. Whether it was something to do with the way he'd stopped me from letting go earlier, I didn't know.

"D-don't do that." He murmured against my lips with a breathy laugh. He paused his thrusts to press his hips hard against mine, grinding in circles, stimulating every part of me for a few blissful seconds before he thrust his hips sharply in such a way that almost brought me over the edge.

"Oh fuck, do that again. Do it." I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders as I teetered right on the edge.

"Like this?" He growled, rutting his hips into mine the same way he did before, sending bursts of pleasure all the way through me.

"Yes! Oh god I'm gonna come." I breathed, my teeth clenching as he fucked me into the mattress. I heard him swear and moan in my ear as he ducked his head against my shoulder and I knew he was about to finish.

"Yeah, that's right. Come on, baby. Fuck!" He uttered words of encouragement to me, and his voice was deep and hot. His thrusts faltered very slightly and he let out this long, shaky moan and I could feel him twitch and spill inside me. It wasn't long after that, that I was joining him in his orgasm. It washed through me in this almighty wave, and I felt like I was going to explode or something. I whimpered quietly against his neck, barely able to make a sound as I was taken to what felt like another world.

"Sweetheart." His voice broke me out of this orgasmic comatose state. When I opened my eyes and looked at him he was sweaty and disheveled, looking down at me with this dizzy expression. I slid my hands from his shoulders to his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss, throwing everything I felt into it.

"I love you." He told me, voice muffled as his lips rest against mine after the kiss.

"I love you, too." I grinned, darting my tongue out to lick his bottom lip briefly. He rolled onto his back, pulling me with him to rest on his chest.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, and I heard the smile in his voice.

"You too baby, thank you for my present." I leaned up and grinned at him before pecking his lips. He laughed and looked up at the ceiling with this amused yet suggestive look on his face.

"Just you wait and see the other half of your present."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, I might have missed some in my haste to get this posted on Christmas eve so it would be relevant for more than 24 hours xD let me know if you spot any, and let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
